A Virgin By Any Other Name
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Roxas notices something interesting about his blue haired superior.  So he tries to figure out what's different about him and fix it.  But when he finds out, how will it turn out for Zexion?  Friendship ZexionXRoxas, a confused Zexion, a suggestive Roxas.


Zexion sighed contently and snuggled into the long blue couch, putting an elbow on the armrest and holding a book in front of his face with the other. It was a nice day. Surprisingly peaceful. VIII wasn't running around setting random things on fire, VII wasn't going berserk, XII wasn't trying to kill XI for doing something stupid, all was right in The Castle That Never Was.

Everything except the piercing gaze of a certain blonde boy burning holes into his head.

He glanced up from the edge of his book and looked at Roxas, who was sitting at the opposite end of the couch. The bluenette locked eyes with the boy, who quickly looked back down at the book in his own hands. Zexion resisted the urge to huff at him and continued to read. Minutes later, he once again felt the gaze of sapphire blue eyes. He tried to ignore it, willing his eyes to stay on the novel in his hand, as opposed to giving the blonde a gaze of his own and attempting to figure out why he was staring at him. Roxas stood and shut his book, putting it down on the table and walking behind the sofa, and more specifically, behind Zexion. Zexion pretended not to notice the blonde's sudden switch of location.

Roxas stood behind his superior and looked him over. He was…different from everyone else in the Organization. Not because he was the youngest. Not because he was one of the smartest, either. It was a physical difference. Or maybe he had a different aura than the other eleven Members. But regardless, Roxas knew there was something he was missing. Something that all the other members had on their being that Zexion didn't. But he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. Although, he'd never make himself look stupid by asking. The blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head. As he tousled his locks, his wrist brushed against something cold and metal, making an idea form in his brain. He mentally looked over the Organization members. That's got to be what's different! Roxas grabbed the shell of his superior's ear and yanked it into better view. Zexion winced.

"Ouch! XIII, what in hell are you doing?" Roxas ignored him and walked in front of him. He yanked the zipper of Zexion's coat down a bit and pulled it back so he could peer down the bluenette's shirt. Zexion glared at the blonde, but did nothing, instead speaking in his usual calm, stoic voice. "Personal space, XIII." Roxas ignored him again, this time grabbing his chin and looking at his face from several different angles. He released his grip on the bluenette.

"Stick your tongue out."

"Stick my…_Why_?"

"Don't ask, just do it. C'mon, say 'aah'." The shorter boy opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, demonstrating what exactly he wanted Zexion to do. Zexion sighed.

"Aah." He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, just as Roxas had done. Roxas stared at the pink muscle for a few moments.

"Okay, close it." Zexion withdrew his tongue, closing his mouth. He still didn't get the point in having his ear pulled and his tongue examined. He sighed and opened his bottle of raspberry iced tea. Roxas had gotten him hooked on it after the incident with the clones. He couldn't have Monster anymore, so he switched to this. But Zexion wasn't complaining. He found he was rather fond of the drink as well.

"Was there a point to that?" He took a swig from the bottle. Roxas just smirked.

"Now I get how you're different from the rest of the Organization. You're still a virgin!" Zexion's eyes widened. He did a spit take, sprinkling the white carpet with splatters of brown. The bluenette coughed out the remainder of the tea. Roxas smacked him on the back a few times, trying to hold back a chuckle. "You okay there, Zexion?" Once the coughing subsided and he had fetched paper towels to lay on the newly dirtied carpet, and tissues for his now leaking nose, he looked at the blonde, an expression of utter disbelief on his face.

"Still a virgin? Of course I'm still a virgin!" The blonde smiled innocently.

"I think you're the only one." Zexion took on a pink tint.

"The only virgin? So you yourself are not one?" Roxas shook his head.

"Nope. Haven't been for a long time." Zexion flushed.

"Who…?" He didn't have to finish. Roxas knew, or at least thought he knew, what he was going to ask. He out a finger to his chin, tapping it.

"Um…Axel did it the first time, but he made it hurt. I even bled. So I went to Luxord the second time. Having him do it to me was way less painful. I guess that's what experience does…" Zexion could only stare, mouth agape.

"You've had it done to you _twice_?"

"Yeah. But I see you haven't had it done to you anywhere yet. We'll have to fix that." Zexion turned redder. Roxas gave him a sly smile and grabbed his wrist. "C'mon, I'm sure Luxord can fix you up." The bluenette gulped. Was Roxas seriously suggesting this? Sure, he was curious about the whole 'sex' topic, but wasn't everybody? And Roxas was only two years older than him. He had actually done it before? Zexion shivered. That was a creepy thought. Not to mention a bad mental picture of his friend being _screwed_ by not only _Axel_, but _Luxord_, too. A very bad, very _hot_ mental picture… Zexion winced and mentally cursed his hormones. Luxord, though? Maybe Roxas had a fetish for accents or something.

As Zexion's internal fume continued, Roxas continued to lead him by his wrist to Luxord's bedroom. He let go of his superior's wrist and knocked on the door. After a few moments, a tired and slightly upset looking british man opened it. Luxord stared down at his two young visitors and did a mental double take. He'd been expecting one of the older members to have disturbed him, and therefore had prepared a rant of curses for them, some of which weren't even in English. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at them again.

"Ah, 'ello Roxy, VI." Zexion's eyes widened a bit. _Roxy_? Everyone knew Roxas wasn't very fond of that nickname. The bluenette had seen the shorter snap at VIII and II on several occasions for calling him that. But Luxord had said it, and Roxas just stood there, smirking. Maybe they were… Zexion couldn't help but cringe at the thought. …A couple? Another audible gulp. He wasn't too happy about the idea of having sex with Luxord, or even Roxas. But he prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't end up…doing them both. The blonde smiled.

"Sorry, Luxy, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just a tad bit bored. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Zexion's breath caught in his throat. Was Luxord being…suggestive? No…there's no way. Roxas didn't even know he was a virgin until a half hour ago. There's no way he could've told Luxord already. He was just reading too deep into it…yeah, that's it.

"Well, I just found out that VI here is a virgin." Luxord raised an eyebrow and looked at the bluenette.

"Really? Still a virgin?" Zexion only nodded, no longer trusting his ability to form sentences. He turned back to the smaller blonde. "You sure, love? He _has_ been a member for a long time." Roxas nodded.

"I checked him myself." The taller blonde put his index finger to the crease of his lips.

"Hmm…He must be the last, then." The keyblader nodded again.

"Yup, only one left in the Organization."

"And you want me to take it from him?"

"Yeah! He's too old to have never been pierced!" P-p-pierced? Surely Roxas didn't mean _being entered_, right…? Luxord sighed.

"Why not Axel?"

"No way, he really makes it hurt! I came crying to you to finish me for him! It'd be a shame if VI had to do the same, wouldn't it? Let's just cut out the middle man."

"And why not you?"

"I have even less practice than Axel! C'mon, Luxy, just do it for me! Please?" Roxas shot the older blonde what Zexion assumed to be puppy dog eyes. Luxord sighed and smiled slightly.

"Fine, fine, you win, love. I'll do VI for you." The younger blonde smiled victoriously.

"Cool, thanks, Luxord."

"No problem." And off the gambler went to find his supplies. Zexion turned to Roxas.

"XIII, I'm not so sure about this…" The blonde just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not?" He smirked when he saw how shaky his friend was about it. "Relax and it won't hurt as much, trust me." Zexion took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm down.

"If you say so." Roxas nodded.

"I do say so." Zexion flushed when he realized that Roxas hadn't moved to leave.

"So you're…going to stay and _watch_?"

"Sure. For moral support." Zexion sighed, not really knowing whether or not he was okay with Roxas staying, but being grateful regardless that he wouldn't be totally alone with Luxord. He was finally starting to calm down about it when Roxas asked another question. "So…where do you want it?" Zexion nearly choked on air.

"Um…I don't know…" Roxas grinned again.

"Well you have to choose before Luxord comes back, or he'll choose for you." The bluenette shivered. Roxas patted his back. "There are plenty of places you could get it. Or you could get it more than once." Zexion felt weird asking, but he was honestly curious. And maybe it'd help him decide.

"Where did you get it?"

"The upper shell of my ear." The blunette stared at the blonde.

"Your _ear_?"

"Yeah, that's where most people get it."

"No, it isn't."

"Yeah it is." Roxas leaned in closer to Zexion and flicked some hair behind his ear. Zexion stared, dumbfounded, when Roxas pointed at the plain stud poking through the cartilage. "Luxord has like six piercings per ear. That's where people usually have it done. Although there are other places. Like Axel has his nipples pierced, and Demyx's eyebrow, and Larxene's bellybutton." Zexion was silent as he tried to understand what he had just heard.

"XIII…what is your definition of a virgin?"

"Somebody who doesn't have any piercings." More silence. The blunette smiled softly. Of course that's what Roxas meant. How could he have been so stupid? Roxas was way to innocent to not be a virgin. Luxord…not so much, but still. He almost laughed at himself. He had been freaking out internally for nothing. Roxas looked at the taller with a concerned face. "Why?" Zexion shook his head.

"No reason. No reason at all." Roxas patted his shoulder.

"You _are_ the last virgin in the Organization. But if you want to stay like that, I'm sure Luxy will understand." The blunette shook his head again, bangs whipping slightly.

"No, it's fine." Roxas smiled. Luxord walked back in the room and smiled at the bluenette.

"Gun or needle, love?" Zexion raised an eyebrow and turned to the blonde. He laughed and answered Luxord for him.

"Just give him the gun."

"But-"

"Yeah, I know, but it'll be quicker like that."

"Alright." Luxord turned to his short superior. "So where do you want them and how many?"

"Two on the curve of my left ear."

"Okay." He made a few adjustments to the gun, making it so that it would punch both holes at once. He positioned the gun over Zexion's ear. "Breathe and relax. Oh, and you may want to hold Roxy's hand. Or bite something." Zexion again raised an eyebrow and turned to the shorter blonde. Before he could say anything, Roxas grabbed his hand.

"This is gonna hurt." Zexion's eyes widened once more.

"What? But I thought you said X doesn't make it hurt." He smiled guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"No, I said Luxy makes it hurt less than Axel."

"But that's not-" Luxord pulled the piercing gun's trigger before Zexion could finish the sentence. It was a delayed response. A few seconds after the deed was done, the bluenette really began to feel the searing pain. He squeezed at Roxas's hand. "AAAAGH SHIT!" Luxord pulled the gun away. Roxas untangled his hand from Zexion's, who automatically moved to cover his mouth to prevent another outburst. Roxas and Luxord laughed at Zexion's embarrassed face.

.o.O.o.

Zexion snuggled into the couch with a contented sigh. Today was another one of those rare days of peace and quiet. And this time, he planned on enjoying it without the interruption of a certain blonde keyblader.

But of course, Zexion's plans of relaxation rarely go as planned.

Roxas was in the library again, burning holes into his head once more.

Zexion sighed. He didn't feel like dealing with the blonde again. So instead, he confronted the problem directly.

"Do you need something, XIII?" The words snapped Roxas out of whatever trance he was in.

"Huh? Oh. No, I'm good. Just admiring."

"Admiring what, exactly?"

"Luxy's handiwork." Zexion's fingers immediately moved to brush over the two small metal rings dangling from his earlobe. He winced.

"They're still sore." Roxas laughed a little.

"Yeah, that's what happens. It's only been two weeks, they'll close up and then they won't hurt anymore." Zexion sighed and returned his eyes to his book.

"Let's hope so." All was silent for a few more minutes before Roxas asked another innocent question, making Zexion red in the face again.

"So how's it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"


End file.
